But I haven't done anything! Well
by DarknessDrought
Summary: One-shot. 11th Doctor meets the Masters new regeneration, with said Master being portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch.


**Title: **But I haven't done anything! Well... Not yet anyway.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who that is owned by the BBC... But I wish I did, I'm just borrowing it for this Story. And Benedict Cumberbatch belongs to himself unfortunately, I'm just borrowing him too for the role as the Master ;)

**Summary: **The Eleventh Doctor meets the new regeneration of the Master. A just had a brief thought about Benedict Cumberbatch being the Master after watching Sherlock, and my mind kind of exploded with epicness, and when I saw there was already a fanfiction of it, I so just had to write one myself, and you should check out the first one if you haven't already seen it which is quite awesome by the way – it's by Soreye called He'll be back. But onto the story, please enjoy :3

* * *

It was kind of odd. Normally when with the Doctor, you would find yourself being chased by Monsters, and not actually being the one chasing the alien. As currently now Rory, Amy and the Doctor all found themselves in a high school chasing said Monster.

Well... To be precise Amy considered it more a slug.

A giant slug at that, with five eyes, and it also made a strange gurgling noise as they skidded a corner down the hall, with Amy and the Doctor at the front, and Rory panting from behind them. He really wasn't used to all this running.

"Again, why must we catch this thing?" Rory panted, as they skidded another corner, as the slug seemed to go even faster this time. "I mean it's not exactly evil is it?"  
"Evil? No, not really. The Travist Polong race are just a lot of trouble and bother in their dormant stage..." The Doctor replied, as they finally came across another corner, and came across the hallway splitting into two. Stopping as they got there, with no slug thing in sight.

"Amy, Rory you go to the right. I'll go this way." The Doctor said, as he nodded to the left, as Amy opened her mouth to argue to go with him, but couldn't really disagree as he ran off in that direction, leaving her and Rory to go to the right.

The Doctor soon found himself at the end of the corridor where he found the door open slightly for the Travist Polong crawl into. He grinned, as he opened the door quickly for himself to go into, soon being in some sort of storage cupboard which led to another door slightly open. Him soon walking to it, and opening it.

Only for his grin to soon drop.

What was his... No. That wasn't his TARDIS, it was another one. An exact replica of the outside of his old one, from the paint to every other detail on it. He slowly walked to it, and slowly raised his hand to touch it. To make sure it was real, and not some sort of hallucination, or just some sort of projected image, or illusion right in front of his eyes. But it was real, as he felt like the same old wood, as he quickly dragged his hand back to his side. Slowly walking backwards to have a proper look at it again, still scanning it. No... It couldn't...

"Doctor."

He slowly turned at the sound of the voice. It being deep, and slightly posh, but not too posh to sound haughty. He stayed as still as possible as he saw what was in front of him. Not daring to blink. Staring at the tall man with dark black curls, and ice blue eyes, leaning against the door frame, as he smiled smugly.

"Master." The Doctor replied solemnly, still staying still, as the man's smile just grew, as he stood up properly so he wasn't leaning on the door frame anymore, showing he was even taller, and a bit gangly too.

"Still love it when you say my name." He smiled, as he placed his hands in his long black coats pockets, and scanned the new Doctor in front of him, narrowing his eyes in the process, but still with that strange smile on his face. "Although... I don't really like this new Doctor... I mean... A bowtie? Really?" He asked, as he drew closer and circled him. His hands still in his pockets. "I like my new body though. I've not been taller than you though in a while have I? It feels good to be tall. _Taller_. How does it feel being a short, short, shorty-"  
"Mas-"

"Short, short-"  
"St-"  
"Short-"

"Stop it." The Doctor snapped, almost irritatedly, as the Master just smiled, as he stopped circling him, and stood in front of him again.

"-Shorty?" The Master finished off, as he grinned while the Doctor himself narrowed his eyes.

"How did you survive?" He asked, as the Master just seemed to think about it for a moment, as his grin dropped, but then smiled again, as he brought a hand out of his pocket, and tapped his nose secretively, as the Doctor sighed. The Master bringing his hand back into his pocket, as he took a few steps back.

"So..." The Master said, as his lips came into a thin line making him being even more sinister in the dim light of the dark room. "What are we going to do now?"  
"Hmmm?..." The Doctor said, as he raised an eyebrow. "You're going to go. Right now."  
"Oh really?" The Master said, as a sinister smile formed. "Don't you care what I've been up to?"  
"Knowing the new you, you'd probably not tell me." The Doctor stated coldly. "Leave this planet. Now. One chance. Final warning. Go."  
"Another reason I like the old you better." The Master added, as he came forward again, bending down so his face was inches from the Doctors. "He'd give me at least another chance, and what happened to that tall sweet Doctor that went 'Oh! Oh! Master! Don't go, we're the very last of our kind! Come travel the universe with me!' Blah! Blah, blah bladdy blah..."  
"Leave now." The Doctor stated again, as the Master's smile then again grew bigger.

"Awww... But I haven't done anything!" He whined, almost like a child, as he leaned back and straightened up. "Well... Not yet anyway."  
The Doctor just frowned at him, as he gave a glare that really stated that this was his final warning. He sighed, as he dropped his smile, and walked past him, as the Doctor turned as he stepped toward his own TARDIS. The Master pausing as he stood outside of it, as he turned around.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Master." He stated as he nodded goodbye, just as the Master turned his head again to his TARDIS, as he opened the door, but stopped again. "Bowties are cool by the way!"

The Master just chuckled, as he stepped inside.

"I'll be back." He added, as he closed the door. Leaving just the Doctor in the room, as the Master's TARDIS soon disappeared. Leaving him alone.

So alone, yet again.

He stared at the blank wall for a moment, before hearing a gurgling noise and his head came downwards to the shuffling box. Noting that he wasn't really just the only thing in this room, as he heard some sort of whimper from the box that was hiding behind the Master's TARDIS. He quickly walked towards it, and unveiled what was inside. To show a quivering Travist Polong, slug-thing. With it's five eyes drooping, and looking somewhat frightened. He leaned down, and released a breathe of air he'd been holding onto for what knows how long, as he oddly found himself stroking the poor, quivering creature.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, as he frowned, as the alien just blinked at him, as if he knew too that he wasn't addressing him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)) Reviews are much appreciated, and I'll give you a cookie if you do! (Please note that cookies are made out of your imagination.)


End file.
